<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by SaraBlack2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403302">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraBlack2/pseuds/SaraBlack2'>SaraBlack2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraBlack2/pseuds/SaraBlack2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) just moved to Derry. Ever since they were a teenager they had dreams of the future. <br/>With those dreams they were able to either change their future or the future of others. <br/>Them moving to Derry was part of the future dreams to find out more about themself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pennywise (IT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You put the last box full of your belongings into the living room and took a deep breath.<br/>
This was a new beginning for you and you really hoped that it would be a good new beginning.<br/>
Opening the large box you looked at the content. You smiled upon seeing the pictures with friends and family. You were still sad to leave them behind, but you promised to visit and call them.</p><p>Humming you grabbed the pictures and put them into a drawer in your wall unit.<br/>
Finally everything was set up. It was already 8pm so you decided to take a long relaxing bath to ease your aching muscles. You grabbed a shirt, some pajama shorts and made your way upstairs to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water you took a look out of your window. The house was old and therefore pretty cheap, but except for the age everything was great. It was big and still in good shape, the only thing bothering you was the house next to it. </p><p>It was older than yours, judging by the looks of it, it was also abandoned and worst of all it was said to be a hangout spot for the addicts of Derry. You didn't know that until you were already in front of your new house. Neibolt street was said to be a quiet place, so you trusted the pictures you saw on the internet. </p><p>You shook your head, it wasn't that bad and you still hadn't seen anything that you should worry about and if you are going to, then you would deal with it in the future.</p><p>You took off your clothes and sunk into the warm water. The stress was making you sleepy and you had trouble staying awake. You washed your body, dried yourself, put your sleeping clothes on and made your way to your bedroom. You turned on the light and smiled to yourself. This was your new home and you really liked the way you set it up.<br/>
You jumped onto your bed, turned off the lights and snuggled into your blanket.</p><p>___________<br/>
Everything was dark. You felt as if someone was watching you and it was giving you goosebumps. You tried to take a step forward but you didn't know if you were even moving at all. You tried to look around but there was nothing.<br/>
Taking a deep breath you tried to calm your pounding heart. There was nothing to be afraid of. You weren't scared of the dark., you tried to tell yourself.</p><p>Just then you finally caught a glimpse of something, you weren't really sure what it was, but there was something in the distance. You slowly and carefully made your way to it and when you were nearly in front of it you stopped. What was this? Balls of fire? They were slowly circling around each other and glowing a light shade of blue. Fascinated you took a few more steps in their direction. You didn't know what they were or what they were doing here, but you were mesmerized by their glow and appearance. Carefully extending your hand you lightly touched one and immediately shuddered. An indescribable feeling washed over you and you pulled your hand back. The lights stopped circling and hummed in a low tone. Startled you took a step backwards. The lights picked up speed and circled around each other again. You jumped from surprise and stared at them.<br/>
"You have awoken me, little one.", a disoriented, low voice said. A cold ran down your spine and you involuntarily shivered from it. Taking a few steps backwards, away from the still speeding up lights, you suddenly felt something grab your ankle. You jumped in surprise and looked down. A gloved hand was holding it in place. Panicked you tried to get away from your captor, but it wouldn't let you go. Another hand rose from the black void beneath you. </p><p>You stopped struggling, staring at the second hand. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, you were beginning to calm down, when something orange began to slowly rise up. When it didn't stop you began struggling again. Orange became white and a few seconds later you realized that it was a clowns face that ascended from the dark. It's face was white, but it's nose and lips were painted a dark red, two curved lines ran up from the corners of his mouth, over his eyes to his eyebrows. The make up was cracked in some places. It's eyes were glowing a light yellow in the dark. It was grinning at you, which made you panic even more. Your heart was pounding in your ears and your eyes began to water from the fear that ran through your head. The clowns grin began to grow even more and it was slowly getting inhuman. You covered your ears and tightly closed your eyes as it opened its mouth and children began to scream, cry and sing loudly. You tried to block out the noise but nothing seemed to work. </p><p>Then it stopped.<br/>
A moment of silence passed and you slowly pulled your hands from your ears and opened your eyes. The clown was still grinning wickedly at you.<br/>
Suddenly the hand on your ankle yanked you into its opened mouth. Everything became dark again.<br/>
The last thing you saw where the three blue glowing lights and an amused whispered "thank you" was the last thing you heard.<br/>
_______________</p><p>You jolted awake. Your heart was still pounding in your chest and a cold sweat covered your body. The clock on your nightstand read 2am.<br/>
Knowing that you wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon again you got up and walked downstairs into your kitchen. You decided to make some hot chocolate to ease your mind a bit. Grabbing the mug you made your way to your couch, sat down and wrapped a blanket around yourself. You turned your TV on and landed on a comedy show. Placing the mug on the table in front of you, you made yourself comfortable. After half an hour later of you watching the show, your eyes became heavy and you soon found yourself unable to resist the temptation of sleep. You fell asleep a few moments later and this time no nightmares were disturbing you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter you meet someone new and you also hear about a murder that took place in your new city, which might chance your life style.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up pretty late this morning, probably because you woke up in the middle of the night and then weren't able to sleep. You grabbed your blanket, folded it and put it back on the couch. Stretching, you walked into your kitchen to get yourself something to eat. As you opened your fridge though there was not much to eat. </p>
<p>You sighed. Looks like you had to go grocery shopping today. You grabbed a bowl, some cereal and some milk. After eating your breakfast, you went into your bathroom. You brushed your teeth, showered and then put on your clothes for the day. As you where heading out to the nearest store, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror on your hall wall. Stopping, you looked at yourself. You were wearing your favorite outfit and your hair was looking great today. You looked amazing. Smiling happily you went to your car outside, got in and drove to the store. You hummed along with the radio and drummed your fingers on the steering wheel. The sun was out and it was already hot, but that made you feel even better.</p>
<p>After a few minutes you arrived at the store, parked your car, took a shopping cart and went inside. The store was clean and bright. Many people were walking around the multiple shelves. You decided to take some vegetables and some fruits with you. Pushing your cart through the shelves you looked at the variety of sweets they had to offer. You were startled when someone suddenly bumped their cart into yours. The person wasn't looking either and was just as startled as you.</p>
<p>You took a quick glance at them. It was a tall handsome man with light blue eyes, dark brown hair and a slightly muscular stature. His hair was parted and combed to the left side. He was wearing white shoes, a dark blue jeans and a black shirt. <br/>"I apologize for bumping into you, I was distracted.", he said smiling apologetically. You smiled at him. <br/>"I was distracted too, don't worry.", you waved it off. You just wanted to push past him when he suddenly grabbed your arm. You stopped and looked at him confused. He let go of your arm and straightened himself again. <br/>"May I know your name?", he asked, staring at you intensely.<br/>"Uh sure, my name is (y/n).", you answered him, still a bit confused as to why he wanted to know.<br/>"(y/n)", he hummed lowly. The way he said your name made you shiver and the hairs on your arms began to rise. You rubbed them unconsciously. <br/>"Well (y/n), I'm sorry for bumping into but I'm also glad, because otherwise I wouldn't have met you. Would you like to grab a coffee some time?", he asked grinning at you. <br/>You were unsure of what to answer. You had to admit he was handsome and very polite, but there was something off about him. You couldn't quite pinpoint it, but he was giving off a dangerous aura. The saying "Stranger Danger" came to your mind. Otherwise there was also something pulling you to him.<br/>"Well?", he interrupted your thoughts.<br/>You smiled at him a bit shyly. "I would love to."<br/>His grin grew even bigger and he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down and handed it to you.<br/>"This is my number, write me when you have some free time.", he winked and started walking behind the next shelf.</p>
<p>You looked after him and when he was gone you finally looked at the paper. It read:</p>
<p>Here is my number, call me!<br/>-Robert</p>
<p>It was written in a very neat, slightly curved handwriting. You folded the paper and put it into your purse. Grabbing the things you wanted to buy, you made your way to the cashier. The young woman scanned your items and you put them into a bag. You paid for everything and went back to your car. Packing your bag into your car, you got in and drove back to your house. The drive didn't take long and when you arrived you put your bag into the kitchen. Remembering Robert you pulled the paper from your purse and looked at his number.</p>
<p>You hesitated. Maybe it was too soon? He shouldn't think that you were so eager to text him. No, he could wait a bit. You put the paper on your table in the living room and went back into your kitchen. You put your groceries into their right place and went into your living room to watch some TV. You switched through the channels, but weren't able to find anything good, so you decided to watch a film on Netflix. A horror film was recommended by Netflix and you decided to give it a try.</p>
<p>After the movie ended it was noon. Seeing the paper on the table you remembered that you had to write Robert, so you grabbed your phone, typed in his number and wrote him a message just saying "Hi, this is (y/n)". You put your phone back on the table and decided to get yourself something to eat. Not wanting anything too fancy, you made yourself a sandwich and went back to your living room. You switched to the news channel to be up to date. Sitting back on your couch you listened to the news.</p>
<p>"Last night Adrian Mellon was found dead near the kissing bridge. His boyfriend Don Hagarty reported that Mellon was first beaten up by a group of 3 males, then thrown over the bridge. According to Hagarty, Mellon was then fished out of the lake by a clown, who then took a bite out of Mellons left side."</p>
<p>You nearly choked on your sandwich and were hitting your chest repeatedly. Coughing, you swallowed the bite of your sandwich. You weren't hungry anymore and placed your sandwich in front of you. A clown? It wasn't possible that it was the same clown that you saw in your dream, was it? If the clown was in fact real and he was killing people then you had to talk to Don Hagarty. You grabbed your phone and searched his name on Instagram, because on the picture the news showed, he seemed to be a teenager, so you guessed he would have a profile there. Finally you found him and immediately thought of what to write him. You really had to talk to him about the clown and the incident, but you also knew that he wasn't feeling well. So you wrote him a short, but clear message.</p>
<p>"Hi Don, you don't know me, but I am deeply sorry for your loss. I may have seen the same clown as you and would like to talk to you."</p>
<p>You sent the message and then a message from Robert popped up.<br/>"Hello (y/n), I am glad you wrote me. Would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow?", it read. You, smiled, forgetting about the news that were still talking about the incident. There was nothing planned for tomorrow anyway, so you decided to accept, feeling excited to see the handsome man again. Even though there was still that nagging feeling telling you that you shouldn't go. <br/>"I would love to!", you replied.<br/>You were surprised when he instantly answered.<br/>"Great. How about we meet in front of the Bassey Park and then walk together to a nearby Café?", he wrote. Since you were new in town, you weren't really sure where the park was, but after looking it up you saw that it was only a few minutes away from your house, so you agreed.<br/>"Yes, that would be fine. When do you want to meet?", you answered back.<br/>His next message came back instantly again and you had to grin, imagining him eagerly waiting for your messages.<br/>"How about 12 o'clock?", he asked.<br/>"Sure, sounds good. I will be there!", you wrote him. </p>
<p>He didn't answer after that, but that was fine. Scrolling through Instagram for a few minutes you saw that Don had answered you.<br/>"Hello (y/n), if you really saw the same clown I saw, then we should talk. Meet me at the jade of the orient today at 8pm, ok?"<br/>You looked at the time, it was 15:30 so there still enough time to prepare everything.<br/>"Sounds good. I will see you then.", you replied.<br/>After replying there was a question that came to your mind: What were you going to talk about? You hadn't thought about that yet. You didn't meet the clown in person only in your dream, so you didn't have a lot of information to begin with. Maybe Don had a bit more information, but would he be willing to talk about it? Shaking your head you decided not to think about that now, you would have to see what he would be comfortable sharing with you. For now there was still enough time to watch yet another film, so you decided to do just that. </p>
<p>After watching another film, you threw away your sandwich and went into your bedroom to decide what to wear. Then you took a shower and made yourself presentable. After everything was done you looked at the clock. It was 19:25, so you got into your car and drove to the jade of the orient.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to hear your opinions and what you think will happen next! Also tell me if anything is off or if I should change my writing style. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter you meet a group of six people that apparently seem to know the being of your dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrived at the jade of the orient and parked your car. You got out and patently waited in front of the door. It was still 10 minutes until you were supposed to meet. You scrolled through some apps until someone lightly tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around and in front of you stood Don Hagarty. He was a bit taller than you, even though you were older than him. He was wearing a green flannel shirt and dark jeans.<br/>"Hi sorry, but are you (y/n)?", he asked a bit hesitant.<br/>You nodded. "Yeah, that's me.", you reassured him.<br/>"I'm sorry for letting you wait, but I wasn't really planning on going anywhere today.", he smiled sadly, nervously rubbing his arm.<br/>"It's fine, I wasn't waiting that long. Do you want to go inside?", you smiled politely. He nodded, turned to the door and opened it for you to go inside. You thanked him and hurried inside. </p>
<p>A waitress came up to you two the moment you were inside the restaurant. <br/>"Hello, how may I help you?", she asked. <br/>"Hi, we didn't reserve, but do you have a table for two?", you just now noticed that you should have called the restaurant and reserved a table. The restaurant seemed to be quite popular, considering that it was buzzing with people. You really hoped that there still was a free table. <br/>"Yes, there is a free table for two. Please follow me.", she said and began walking to a table on the right side, next to the windows. She pointed to it and laid two menus on the table. </p>
<p>You both thanked her, sat down and quietly looked at the menus. It was slightly awkward, but you didn't just want to start talking about such a sensitive topic. <br/>"Do you eat here often?", you asked to start a conversation. <br/>"I did eat here often with Adrian. I'm not from here so I wouldn't have a reason to eat here if it wouldn't have been for him.", he explained. You mentally facepalmed yourself. This was exactly the thing you were trying to avoid to start with. <br/>"I'm very sorry...", you said, looking down at the menu again. <br/>"I know.", he said and then cleared his throat. The waitress came and you both ordered the food you wanted. You made a bit of small talk until your food arrived and then stared eating it. </p>
<p>"So, you said you saw the same clown that I saw?", he asked a bit more quietly. You nodded <br/>"I believe so. Did your clown have orange hair, a white face with a red nose, red lips and two red lines that went from the corners of his mouth to his eyebrows?", you asked him, briefly describing what you saw. His eyes went blank and watery and you saw the hairs on his arms rise. He nodded wordlessly. <br/>"I don't mean to pry, but could you share with me what happened back then?", you asked carefully. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. <br/>"Adrian and I were on the festival and were just on the way home, when three teenagers confronted us on the kissing bridge. They wanted Adrian to take off the hat, because they thought that he was disgracing Derry. Adrian didn't take it off and it escalated. They started insulting each other, until one of the boys punched him in the face. I tried to stop them, but they attacked me too and held me down. They were kicking and punching him. I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen.", he began telling. Halfway in, he started to cry and you slowly took his hand and brushed your thumb over it in a reassuring manner. <br/>"They grabbed him and threw him over the railing. They fled and I was able to get up again. I immediately ran over to the railing and saw that Adrian was struggling to stay afloat. I went down and called his name, trying to find him, to get him out of the water. When I finally saw him, the clown was supporting him on the other side of the river. When I called over to Adrian, the clown-", he broke the sentence off and went pale. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing. His body was shaking and his breathing was erratic. You felt guilty for making him relive everything again. You started to brush your thumb over his hand again and started whispering reassuring things. <br/>After a while he calmed down. He wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths before resuming. <br/>"The clowns mouth started to stretch and then he took a bite out of Adrian's left side, like he was going for the heart. I was shocked and didn't know what to do, but I started to call for Adrian and get to him. I was blocked by thousands of red balloons that came out of nowhere. They seemed to come from the bridge, but I wouldn't know where they could have come from. I ran back to the bridge and called for help, that's when some people from the festival heard me and called the police.", he finished the story and took a deep breath. You let the story sink in. You already knew that the clown was able to stretch it's mouth so wide, that he could swallow a human, but you didn't know that he was actually eating them alive. This was cruel. <br/>"I'm sorry that you had to witness that...", you apologized. He shook his head. <br/>"It wasn't your fault. Would you mind if I go home now? I'm not feeling well, this might have been a bit too much for me.", he smiled sadly. <br/>"No it's fine, I'm sorry for pushing you. You can go home, I will pay for everything.", you reassured him. <br/>"Thank you. I will be moving tomorrow noon, but if you find something, please let me know.", he said and then went home.</p>
<p>You tried to catch the attention of the waitress to pay for everything, but she didn't notice you. Screaming was heard and along with it you could hear something crashing. You got up and run to the commotion. A group of six people were screaming and one of them was hitting the table with a chair. <br/>"It's not real!", the guy who was hitting the table repeated over and over again. The waitress came around and the group seemed to come back to their senses. <br/>Were they on drugs? They were all shaking and curling up and desperately trying to get away from the table, before they came back. They had to be on drugs or something similar to that. <br/>"Fucking clown", you heard one of them whisper. Clown? Didn't Don say that he saw a sea of red balloons that came out of nowhere? Did this group know the same clown? </p>
<p>You went to the waitress and payed for your menus. Wanting to talk to the group you waited for them outside of the restaurant. After a few minutes they came out of the restaurant. They talked a bit and then they started to argue. You didn't hear what they said but you saw the group parting and then two guys were left standing there. You approached the man that was hitting the table earlier. </p>
<p>"Uh hi, I saw you earlier and I know this is may sound wierd but did you see a clown?", you asked, immediately regretting your decision because it sounded better in your head than said out loud. The guy looked at you suspiciously. <br/>"How do you know about the clown?", he asked lowly. <br/>"He talked to me in my dream. I can see the future in my dreams sometimes.", you briefly explained. <br/>The guy nodded and then turned to the other one. <br/>"They may be useful if they are telling the truth.", he motioned to you. <br/>The man next to him agreed and stepped forward. <br/>"Well, I'm Bill Denbrough and this is Mike Hanlon. What's your name?", he stuck out his hand to let you shake it. <br/>You smiled at him. <br/>"My name is (y/n) (l/n). It's a pleasure to meet both of you!", you grabbed his hand to shake it. </p>
<p>The moment your hands touched a spark emitted between your hands. You pulled away and looked at him confused. He looked as confused as you were. You were rubbing your palm while Bill just looked at his hand. Mike looked at both of you but didn't say anything. <br/>"...The pleasure is ours.", Bill murmured and brushed his palm with his thumb. <br/>"Well, now that we introduced ourselves, I think I have something that you two should look at. (Y/n), I will explain everything on the way to my place, alright?", Mike ranted and was already walking to his car in a fast pace. Sighing Bill shook his head, looked at you apologetically and then followed Mike. <br/>You were unsure of what to do. Those strangers seem to knew more about the being that you apparently woke up, but you didn't know if you could fully trust them. You didn't have anything to loose though and were really curious about those people and how they knew the clown. You were determined to find out what this creature was.<br/>Slowly you made your way to Mike's car and got in. The two men were already sitting in the car and turned around, smiling at you when you got in.<br/>"Well then let's go!", Mike exclaimed, started the engine and drove to his place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>